Concrete Angel
by Ayrtha21keybladewielder
Summary: Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone. In a world that she can't rise above. She's a concrete angel. Slightly morbid depending on what you think morbid is.


**Concrete Angel**

**Hey guys this just sorta popped into my head today. The freaking site won't let me upload my chapter of Mysterious Darkness so I'm keeping myself busy while I'm waiting. Um there's nothing much going on here, it's freaking hot now but everywhere else around Denver is in a thunderstorm warning or watch or even a tornado warning. But not Denver, no we've got to freaking roast! Okay, I'm done ranting lol.**

**I don't wanna say too much about this one shot cause it'll give it all away. But if you know the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride then you know what's gonna happen.**

**A/N-This one is named after Martina McBride's "Concrete Angel" super sad song but extremely good.**

Andie West sat on the front steps of MSA. She was waiting for Chase to get out of a meeting he'd had with Blake. They were supposed to go to dinner before going back to his place, Andie had asked him if she could stay over because she was not too big on going home. Ever since her father had come back Andie tried her hardest to stay out of the house. Pulling at the sleeve of her top to cover a dark blue circle, Andie leaned back and closed her eyes. The first three weeks that he was back had been great. He acted like he really cared for her and bought her things and made sure that she was happy. But when they got into the mark of him being back for a month, things changed.

It all started when Andie was five minutes past curfew. Chase had taken her to the lake to watch the firework show. The show had ran over by a few minutes and it didn't help that Chase and Andie had started to make out in the middle of the show. It had been over for ten minutes before they realized it and they had to rush to get Andie home. Her house had been pitch black when Chase pulled up but Andie had a key and she assured Chase everything was fine. And it was, until she got inside.

Andie didn't remember much about the rest of that night. She was positive that her body hurt for a week after that. And her feelings were still hurting because she had to lie to Chase about the black eye she'd woken up with. She told him she ran into the door because she'd not turned on a light once she got in the house. He had not believed her, Andie was certain but he let it go. Chase did not want to start an argument with her.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

After that it got a little better. He didn't hit her in the face. It was too dangerous. But Andie's arms, legs and stomach paid the price for it. There were some days it brought tears to her eyes just move her arm. Those were the days that she had to keep from telling Chase not to touch her and she always insisted that she was fine when he or Moose asked.

Blake saw a bruise once. A very large one on her stomach one day in class. However Andie had made sure that he doubted himself. She went to the bathroom and covered her stomach in make up. Then she went back to class and did a jump that made her shirt rise on purpose, to show him that her stomach didn't have any bruises on it. At least with make up it didn't.

There was one night though, not to long ago when Andie woke up around three. Her head hurt but her body hurt more. And when she looked at herself in the mirror she became angry. How could he do this to her? But the more Andie thought about it the more she began to wonder, was it her fault? Maybe if she had never been born then this would not be happening to her. Yes, that was it. If she had never been born then she would not be in pain. That night, Andie dreamt of running away with Chase and she was never in pain again. At least not in her dreams.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

The first night of summer was when it happened. Chase and Andie had celebrated school finally being over for the summer by spending the entire day together. They went to the movies before going to dinner and finally going to the drive in after going to a carnival. It had been one of the best days in Andie's life. Chase had spoiled her by winning her a huge stuffed dog and buying her a new pair of shoes.

But Andie could tell by how dark her house was when they pulled up that her fun was over. She'd been hesitant to get out of the car and Chase offered to let her stay with him. Andie knew though, the longer she stayed away the worse it would hurt when she finally did come home. So she went inside, into the pitch black darkness. Somehow, in the back of her mind, she knew it would be the last time she ever entered the house again.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise aboveBut her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

She doesn't remember anything. Nothing at all. Andie thinks it's better this way. She barely remembers the pain. A few places hurt when she wakes up in the small white room but none hurt as bad as they should. The one spot that should be hurting the most, Andie actually doesn't feel any pain in at all. There's a spot on her left temple, a round little spot that should be oozing blood but it's not. Andie doesn't understand why, she should be in pain, lots of it.

Andie doesn't feel anything anymore. It's been three days and she's still in the white room. Isn't anyone going to come get her? Why haven't they checked on her? She doesn't cry though or scream or rage, instead she just sits there. Feeling numb and wishes she could see Chase. Luckily though, the stuff dog he won her is there with Andie. And she cuddles close to it when she feels alone. It smells like Chase and as of right now that's all she needs.

By the fifth day, Andie thought she was going to go stir crazy. Still no one had come to check on her and the stuff animal was some how getting smaller and smaller. Andie didn't want to be left alone. She wanted Chase to pull her into his arms and kiss her passionately. Biting her lip Andie's eyes saddened, she wanted to feel Chase's lips on hers once more. She'd even settle for Moose who would be just as good. He would not kiss her because they were only friends, but he'd comfort her as well as Chase would.

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

A door finally appeared. And Andie did not waste any time on getting through it. She found herself in a grave yard. Early in the morning, she guessed about seven or eight. The sun was shining and Andie wondered why the door had lead her here. As she walked through it slowly and quietly, Andie found herself heading toward her mothers' grave. Why she wasn't too sure but it was as if her legs had minds of their own.

She was halfway there when she saw it. People standing around her mothers' grave. Andie frowned, what was going on exactly? As Andie got closer she started to see her friends, Moose, Missy, and Sophie. Behind them a little stood the crew, Monster, Hair, Cable, Smiles, Fly and Kido. Next to Moose stood Blake with Brandy wrapped tightly in his arms, Alex had his face buried in Brandy's stomach. Andie frowned, why were they all so sad? Shane was standing in the back by herself, her green eyes leaking crystal clear tears. Andie made her way over to her, she was standing right in front of her yet Shane seemed to stare right through her. Andie watched as Shane's mouth moved and even though Andie couldn't hear her, she read her lips quite clearly.

"I love you Andie."

Andie frowned. What was going on? And where the hell was Chase? Andie tried to talk to Shane but her words fell on deaf ears. Finally, Andie turned to look at the headstone that everyone was crying over. Andie's eyes widened when she saw that it was her own, Andrea Miklya West. Born May 21st 1988, died June 2nd 2008. Andie did not bother to read what the inscription under the date. She could care less what they had to say about her.

So if this was her funeral were was Chase? Andie was just about to let the tears that had slowly been forming fall when suddenly a voice was calling her name. Looking out past her headstone, Andie squinted into the sun. Standing there, with his hands shoved down in his pocket and a smile as bright as the sun on his face, Chase rocked back and forth on his toes. Andie's eyes widened and she walked right through her grave. She didn't realize that she'd broken out into a run somewhere between her headstone and him but when she threw herself into his arms, Chase stumbled back.

He kissed every part of her face he could before kissing her lips. Andie frowned up at him but when Chase asked what she shook her head. Taking his hand in hers, Andie gave him the best smile she could and Chase returned it. They took one last sad look at their family and friends before walking out of the cemetery. As they walked down the road Andie tried hard not to question Chase about how he had a round circle in the middle of his head.

**Well shit, that's **_**the**_** most morbid thing I think I've ever written. Hmm anyway, I hope you guys liked it. If I made you cry I'm terribly sorry but the site is to blame cause they wouldn't let me upload my chapter and I had to keep busy while I waited. **

**Danyi**


End file.
